


Prank War: The Quackening

by obscureenthusiast



Series: softbutchtashayar's 400 follower celebration [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen, best friends have a prank war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscureenthusiast/pseuds/obscureenthusiast
Summary: Hoshi makes sure that Travis never forgets to duck. (Yes, that's a pun.)aka Hoshi and Travis are best friends and they're in the middle of an epic prank war that sees no end in sight.





	Prank War: The Quackening

It had started innocently enough, with Hoshi swapping Travis’s coffee for some dark broth the chef had set aside (no harm done, after one alarming sip and spit-take, Travis got his coffee). She thought it was funny (and so did Travis, after a few sips of his _actual_ coffee). 

And then he got her with an equally small prank. He hadn’t actually meant it as payback, he just thought it would be funny. And so did Hoshi.

It… escalated.

Small pranks, spur-of-the-moment pranks became long-game pranks. The kind of pranks one plans for days and weeks.

Hoshi was sitting in the mess hall sipping on some coffee, looking over the transcripts of a new alien dialect they had encountered, when Travis stormed in. She had a difficult time keeping her expression neutral as he approached, but she _just_ managed it. 

He stopped in front of her table, looking frazzled and breathing heavily, as if he’d sprinted the whole way from his quarters.

“I don’t know how you did it, Hoshi, but there _will_ be payback.”

Hoshi gently set her padd down and picked up her cup of coffee and took a slow sip, raising her eyebrows gently even as a grin threatened to overtake her features.

“What do you mean, Trav?” she asked, trying to add a blithe curiosity to her tone.

He scoffed and shook his head at her, crossing his arms.

“I changed the lock codes on my door! You shouldn’t have been able to get in!” And then a smile broke onto his face and he continued, with the very edge of a chuckle in his voice, “Not to mention, I have _no_ idea where you managed to find… what? _Fifty_ rubber ducks?”

Hoshi furrowed her brow, “Oh, did you only find fifty? Huh… There should be… more than that.” 

Travis’s eyes widened and he stared at her, “You’re bluffing.”

Hoshi took another sip of her coffee and fully intended to give him a cryptic response at best, but her face betrayed her and she started laughing.

Travis snorted and started chuckling along with her, pulling out a chair to sit down.

“This isn’t over, Hoshi,” he said, his tone mock-serious as he pointed a warning finger at her.

She grinned and bobbed her eyebrows, “You can’t get into my quarters, and we’ve already established the bridge as off-limits,” she shrugged, “Good luck trying to even the score when my schedule isn’t predictable.”

Travis smiled, “I have a plan. It’s subtle.”

Hoshi nodded, “Uh-huh. Sure you are,” she chuckled.

He rolled his eyes, “But… _really_. How did you find that many rubber ducks? We haven’t been on shore leave for _months_.”

And here she blushed, laughing, “I… have been holding on to them for… a while.”

“ _No_.” he said, staring at her and grinning like a kid at Christmas.

She wrinkled her nose, giggling, “Like… last time we were on Earth? I found them at a garage sale. The whole box was three bucks.”

“Six _months_!” he crowed, “We were on Earth _six months_ ago, Hoshi! You maniac!” 

He tossed his head back in laughter and Hoshi followed (Travis’s laughter was always a little contagious), and for a few minutes neither of them could form any real words as they revelled in the ridiculousness of this moment.

Travis did get her back. She walked into her quarters a week later to find all the ducks scattered around her quarters, including a handful which were sitting in a small, cardboard recreation of the bridge right in the middle of the room along with a note.

“ **I locked the vent cover for my room into place. Good luck getting in again. Let the quackening begin.**

**-Travis, Master of Ducks** ”

Hoshi shook her head, laughing.

She’d show him who the _real_ Empress of Ducks was.

**Author's Note:**

> X I'm SO GLAD you requested this, Hoshi and Travis being buds is one of my most favorite things and I haven't had the chance to write ANYTHING between the two of them yet and for that I owe you my life <3


End file.
